Sweet Obsession
by Arcadya
Summary: TV Prompt Challenge. The team are away on a case. Reid is worried. Hotch has made a horrible mistake, Reid's life might be in danger, from one of the female members of the BAU. Will he be able to survive. Humorous.
1. Emily In

**I am aware that this is an odd fic. I still hope you enjoy it. **

******

**TV Prompt Challenge**

**Gilmore Girls: Emily in Wonderland**

****  
**

Reid was scared.

Very scared.

In all of his meetings with serial killers, child abductors, molesters, even Henkel; he had never been this scared before. He had never thought he would be terrified of one his own team. Especially this team member.

He tried not to think about it. He was pretty sure the other team members hadn't realized what this information meant. He hoped _she_ didn't. That would be worse, because then, then there would be the anticipation as well. That would be horrific. He prayed. He prayed to whoever was in charge of the universe in this hour, that they listened to his plea. That the god/goddess/deity/deities/billowing cloud/ethereal force/etc acquiesced to his petition.

That for the love of all that is good, wholesome and well intentioned in the land, that _she_ NEVER find out where they were going, and if at all possible, please, please make someone distract her and call her away from duty when they arrived.

Reid knew it wasn't ever going to happen. She was going to know as soon as they got there. It was almost an inherent thing in females. But _she_ was so much worse than the others. It was like a debilitating disease or something. Or an addiction.

Yes, that's exactly what it was. She was addicted, and if someone was addicted you did everything in your power to help keep them away from their addiction. But this one was a socially acceptable addiction. No one else would acknowledge or even see the danger of what they were about to do.

He couldn't believe Hotch and Rossi were so blind to this development. They'd been married before. They should recognise the danger of what they were doing. Or perhaps they did know and this was way this particular trip had been given to him. Were they trying to make him a more forceful man? Or were they simply trying to get him killed?

He remembered back to the very first time _the addiction_ had shown its head. It was innocuous enough. Nothing truly to be worried about, at the time, but time...that's what had changed his perception of everything. Every little comment, burned into this mental memory. Every sigh of contentment when she got a fix, every longing look when they passed by the object of her desire, they all added up. After two months, he knew she was at the very least, a worshipper of it. Six months, he began to think she had a problem. It had been over a year now, almost two, he was positive. She was addicted, and he didn't want to know what would happen when she realized how close they were to an entire factory dedicated to her addictive substance.

Reid sighed.

JJ glanced over at the worried genius. She hadn't seen him this agitated in a long time.

"Reid, what's wrong? You've been huffing like that for ages; ever since we boarded the jet. What's going on?"

"Promise you won't say anything. Or react in any way?" Reid said, staring intently at JJ. He couldn't afford for to make any quick movements, _she_ would notice. He couldn't let that to happen. He was only hoping that maybe she would be unexpectedly blinded in the hours they had to spend in the next town. He knew that wasn't going to happen. But he could dream. He could wish, couldn't he?

"I promise Reid. What's going on?" JJ put her coffee cup down. This seemed serious, but knowing Reid, anything could be going on in his brain. He could deem any insignificant thing to be serious. Only last month, he had come to her spouting off some useless facts about Japanese Koi fish and how their scales weren't settled, that they could change colors, or something like that. She hadn't really been listening, because she had assumed that when he interrupted her phone call to the Governor of Texas that he would be passing on important information. Now she knew to find out what the 'important information' was, before hanging up on Governors.

"We're in Pennsylvania."

"I know that Reid." Her mouth tried to quirk into a smile, but she resisted it. Reid was trusting her not to laugh, not to react. She didn't know why, but he was adamant, and if she made fun of him, he would close down.

"We're in Harrisburg." He made the statement like that should mean something extra to her.

"What's so important about Harrisburg, Reid? Other than the fact that we're here on assignment, trying to find this UnSub." JJ was confused, _what was Reid so worried about?_

"Have you looked at a map recently?" He was fidgeting, she noticed. He did that a lot, but this seemed to a nervous fidget, not a keeping his brain active fidget.

"No. I'll go check." She made to stand up, but Reid's hand quickly grabbed her arm, pushing her back down.

"NO. If you look at a map, she'll be bound to notice." He threw a furtive glance around the diner. They were eating lunch. The rest of the team were sitting at another table. There hadn't been a table big enough to fit all of them. So Reid and JJ had taken a small booth at the back of the diner.

"Who?" JJ was getting frustrated. _Just tell me already!_

"_Emily!"_ He hissed.

"What?"

"We're in Pennsylvania, Harrisburg. Do you know what we are near?" Reid's voice was rising in incredulousness.

"Um...no? Wait. Pennsylvania. Isn't there a factory around here? A big one?"

"YES. Hershey's chocolate factory."

"OH MY GOD!" JJ exclaimed. This was worse than she thought. Emily practically lived on chocolate. She always had some form of chocolate in her bag. She even outdid Garcia at Easter. An amazing feat, if she did say so herself.

"What do we do? She's bound to find out. We can't, I mean..."

"Oh no." JJ stated. What were they going to do? "We have to tell Hotch."

"He already knows!"

"What? And he hasn't taken precautionary measures?"

"He's making me _and Emily_ go to Hershey after lunch. Apparently one of the victims worked at the factory there for six years. How can he do this to me, JJ? With EMILY? Anyone else would have been better than Emily!"

"Does _she_ know where you two are going?" JJ asked.

"Look at her JJ. Does that look like a woman who knows she's about to go to the sweetest place on earth?"

JJ turned to watch Emily. She certainly wasn't behaving like she knew she was about to visit her favorite chocolates' factory. JJ shook her head. "She doesn't know."

"How can she not know?" Reid asked incredulously.

"She focused on the case. You know how she gets. She's not in personal mode."

"She will be. As soon as she finds out we're going to Hershey. I'm going to die."

"Reid, it's not that bad."

"Do you want to go instead?"

She was about to answer, when she realized how bad it was actually going to be. Emily was going to go insane in that factory. The smells, the sights, the chocolate. JJ grimaced. "I can't believe that Hotch, of all people, would be unaware of her reaction to this."

"Reaction to what?" Rossi asked he'd been passing by to pay their lunch bill.

"Hotch is sending Emily and Reid to Hershey." JJ explained.

"And?"

"Hershey's Chocolate Factory." JJ said. She didn't need to explain anymore.

"Oh no."

"How could Hotch do this to me?" Reid wailed.

"I'll talk to him Reid. Don't worry." Rossi bustled over to the counter and paid the bill. He waited until Hotch was alone at the table before returning to speak with him. They needed to resolve this quickly. Reid only had a few minutes before they were supposed to leave. He only had a few minutes before Reid had a coronary and died from anxiety.

Dave's second wife had had an affinity for chocolate, not as bad as Emily. But still, Reid wasn't built to survive that kind of ordeal.

"Hotch we need to talk."

"Yes Dave?"

"It's about Emily..."

* * *

**It's a two parter. Don't fret.**

**Arc  
**


	2. Wonderland

**And on with the show...**

Hotch was stern. That's the word she was going to use. Stern. She didn't know why. He had her reading through the file of the victim. Joseph Ankara. He wanted her to be proficient on every aspect of his life and death. It was odd. Reid was supposed to be the one accompanying her to Ankara's workplace. Rossi had come over to Hotch at the diner after paying the bill, they'd spoken for a few minutes, and Hotch's face had drained of color. Reid had looked exceptionally agitated, and JJ was avoiding her. _What the hell was going on?_

She sighed. _Should she just ask him?_

"Hotch?" She let the file swing down to rest on her lap.

"Yes?" He was still stern. His voice was controlled. It was almost interrogationary controlled. _What was going on?_

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" He cringed inwardly; _yeah...there was no possible way she was ever going to believe that._

"Reid is terrified. JJ is avoiding me. Rossi ran interference and you switched places with Spencer. What's going on?"

"Do you know where we are?" Hotch asked, he was hoping to postpone the inevitable for a little while longer.

Emily looked outside the car, trying to find any road signs. Hershey. She froze.

Hotch braced himself for a girlish scream. It never happened.

_Seriously? They were all freaking out because they thought she was going to go crazy over a little thing such as Hershey's Chocolate Factory?_

"Prentiss? Are you alright?" Hotch asked, trying to calm his nerves. This shocked silence was scarier than any scream.

"I'm fine." _And really, she was._

"Joseph Ankara, worked at the factory." Hotch braced himself again.

"Okay."

Hotch tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He knew Prentiss could be forceful, and strong, but he never knew she could be this scary. This frightening.

"So, we're going to have to go into the factory and talk to some people." Hotch was just making sure she knew what was coming.

"I understand. We checking up on the victim's workplace, if there were any factors there that could lead us to the UnSub. Hotch, I've done this a thousand times before. Why are you treating me like a rookie?" She rose an eyebrow in inquiry. _If she wasn't so put out by the teams' reaction, she might find this funny. Actually by tomorrow she'd be finding this situation extremely hilarious._

"I'm not." He replied, trying to ignore the strangled sound emanating from his throat.

Emily grinned. She could have fun with this.

"Okay then...maybe we should go on a tour before we talk to the workers?" She looked sideways, outside of the car. _How far would Hotch let her push this?_

"Okay."

_Really? Hotch was that scared of her reaction to chocolate that he was willing to let her take a tour of the factory? During work time? She laughed inwardly. This was too fantastic._

Hotch was sweating. He was waiting for the moment Prentiss realized where they were and had a heart attack, or a mental breakdown, or a psychotic break.

They took the tour in silence. Hotch avidly watching Prentiss for any signs of breakdown.

He reminded the tour guide of a nervous newlywed.

Every time they moved into a new section of the factory the tour guide made sure they stocked up on more chocolate. The company did this to prevent sticky fingers from pinching merchandise off the production lines.

The tour guide, watched as the woman loaded up her husband with more and more chocolate. He smiled at the mischievousness on her face, the look her husband clearly wasn't seeing. As they were nearing the end of the tour, the guide pulled the wife over to a corner.

"Is this your husband's first time on this tour?" He smiled up at her. She was taller, but she didn't make him feel small.

"Yes, and he's not my husband. He's my boss. We're with the FBI. Did you know Joseph Ankara?"

"No, the name doesn't sound familiar, but I can take you up to the office after the tour if you like."

"That would be great, thank you."

"I can ask you one more question?"

"Sure." He looked back at her husband/boss, who was looking more and more nervous with every second they were apart.

"How many times have you been on this tour before?"

"Five. How did you know?"

"You weren't even listening to my guide. You knew what I was going to point to before I did. And you moved to the highlights before I mentioned them. That's a mark of someone who knows their way around."

"I come for the free chocolate."

"You get over it when you work here." He replied.

"Blasphemy." She exclaimed.

He grinned, "I'll finish up the tour, and then I'll take you upstairs."

"Thanks."

He watched as she returned to her husband/boss, his nerves decreased a little, but not by much. Those chocolates must be getting awkward to hold, but he didn't seem to mind.

After the tour, Emily and Hotch went to talk to the office workers, they got the information they needed and rode back to Harrisburg in silence. Hotch was still waiting for her to explode.

The team were wary when they arrived at the station.

"How did it go?" Reid asked tentatively.

"Fine." Emily answered.

Everyone looked at Hotch for confirmation. He nodded slowly. _It had gone fine but he couldn't figure out why_.

Emily realized the team needed to be debriefed by Hotch. She picked up a couple of the chocolate boxes and took them out to the policemen in the adjoining room.

"How was she?" JJ asked.

"Fine. She treated it as if she'd been there a thousand times before. Didn't even flinch."

"You brought back a lot of chocolate." Rossi noted.

"We had to, it was free."

"You said she was fine, like she had been there before?" Morgan asked. He knew how dangerous Emily could get when she _needed_ chocolate. But his girl wasn't stupid. She was well traveled, and she lived in Washington. It wasn't _that_ far from Pennsylvania. Not for a holiday anyway.

"Yes, why?" Hotch asked.

"Maybe she has?"

"Has what?" JJ asked.

"Been there before. This is Emily we're talking about. She probably made her way to the factory as soon as she heard about it."

"Oh damn." Hotch said. _Of course._

"What?" JJ and Reid asked simultaneously.

"Prentiss, you can come back now!" He half-yelled at the other room, and waved a hand for her to return.

As she was coming through the door she said, "you know, for a group of profilers...you're not that smart."

"I'm not a profiler." JJ replied, in her defense.

Emily smiled, "who wants chocolate?"

"I do!"

"Me too."

"Definitely!"

Hotch almost gagged, he was chocolated out.

"Don't worry Hotch," Emily said, leaning against the wall next to him, "The feeling passes."

"What feeling?" They watched as the team tore into the chocolate.

"The 'I'm never going to eat chocolate again' feeling. It passes." She smirked, and pressed a Reese's into his hand.

* * *

**So, that's my challenged brain trying to figure out what Emily's Wonderland would be...**

**Hope I got it vaguely right. **

**Arc :)  
**


End file.
